Our Little Encounter
by Audrayy
Summary: After Ron rapes Hermione she seeks comfort in someone, anyone. But somehow this leads to her falling for Malfoy, and him doing the same. RAPE WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything -.-**

**Note: My dreadful writers block has left me! YAY! ^.^ After Ron rapes Hermione she seeks comfort in someone, anyone. But somehow this leads to her falling for Malfoy, and him doing the same. **

_The sound of Hermione's whimpering echoed through the dark room, she hung onto her flimsy nightgown trying to gain some comfort._

_Ron cocked his head to the side and smiled cruelly, "Oh, poor Hermione. Why are you so sad?" _

_Hermione blinked back tears and said nothing. _

_Ron's eyes narrowed; briskly he walked over to the crumpled figure of Hermione. Grabbing her viciously by the hair he whispered, "You won't tell anyone, will you Hermione? You wouldn't want my wand to…I don't know, accidently slip." _

_Hermione snivelled, and nodded quickly, tears running down her face. _

_She felt his rough hands slide over her cheek, "Good-bye sweetheart, don't take our…little encounter seriously. Just fun and games." He let go a triumphant sigh and left, leaving the broken girl lying on the floor…._

"Granger?" Malfoy's cynical voice entered her head. Hermione blinked back tears, her jaw set, "Yes Malfoy?"

Malfoy pursed his lips angrily, "Where meant to be watching the corridors, not zoning out."

Hermione nodded in agreement but stayed silent. Malfoy frowned, not once had Hermione ever shown any weakness, usually if he made that comment she would have fighted him all the way.

"Hermione?" Malfoy's voice softened, she looked up at him an angry expression plastered on her face, "What!"

Malfoy bit back his unkind words, even though he'd never shown any affection towards Hermione, he'd always liked her in a weird kind of way.

"What's wrong?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in astonishment, never had Malfoy ever cared how she felt.

"Nothing! Now shut up and leave me alone!" Throwing Malfoy's kindness back into his face was kind of like kicking a puppy. Hermione swore she'd seen a hurt look in his face but didn't get a good enough look at it because it changed into an angry glare.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled, a second memory flashed through her head….

_Coarse hands bound her wrists as she screamed for help, a slap whipped across her cheek. _

_She yelped in pain, this made Ron chuckle "Hermione, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." _

_Suddenly the tip of his wand was on her neck, she sniffled. "Please Ron, don't!" _

_Another slap thrashed across her face. _

"_Shut up!" He whispered savagely in her ear. _

_Hermione felt her skirt been removed, Ron was so eager he nearly ripped it…._

Her eyes shot open, Malfoy was staring at her. She touched her face self-consciously; a brown-purpley bruise covered her cheek.

She silently cursed herself, why hadn't she used a spell to cover it up.

Besides Malfoy's annoyance with Hermione for treating him that way, he wanted to know what happened to her face.

Malfoy tried talking again, "What happened Hermione?" Hermione looked at him again, her eyes narrowed angrily, "Nothing-." Malfoy cut in, "Look Hermione, I know we never get along, and your friends with Weasley and Potter, but I do care about you. I may not show it all the time, but I do. So please, please just tell me want happened to you."

Malfoy's voice was filled with desperation. Hermione felt bile rising in her throat, but it wasn't because of Malfoy's words. She got up and ran, leaving Malfoy staring at her wide eyed.

Xx

Hermione emptied her stomach contents into the toilet, and lent up against the toilet door. What was wrong with her?

Malfoy had just said the sweetest words and she couldn't even face him.

"What has happened to me?" She whispered to know one. Suddenly the answer came to her, Ron hadn't used conception. Hermione was pregnant.

**Note: Reviews would be appreciated, and any mistakes I made I would love to be notified about. Anyway till the next time *ZOOOOOOM* ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing -.-**

**Note: I would just like to say, Thank-you so much to all my readers. You guys definitely encouraged me to update today. And this is definitely not a one shot ^.^ **

**Major abuse on Hermione in this chapter, FLUFFAY MALFOY! Bahaha, love Malfoy. **

The wind brushed Hermione's curly brown hair askew; she grimaced and held onto her coat tighter.

Nobody knew she was out here, everybody was in class. A flash of guilt coursed through her body; Class… she had missed it the last few days, not wanting to face the one person who had ruined her spirit and purity.

Ron's cruel words echoed in her brain, there was nothing she could do, nobody to help, nothing to live for.

Suddenly rough hands grappled onto her shoulders, a hot breath on her ear, "Why haven't you been in class you little bitch?"

Hermione let out a squeal, the grip got tighter, "If you don't go to class, people will suspect things!" Ron's savage voice made her flesh crawl.

Hermione tried to let out words, "I-I…" Ron laughed maliciously and pushed her to the ground, "You better go to class you little whore, or I swear you will pay."

A sob racked her body as she tried to pull herself up. This just made Ron laugh heartlessly, "Helpless, poor, little Hermione. You know, you brought this on yourself. I can't believe I didn't act sooner. For a mudblood you're quite attractive."

Hermione attempted to shield her face, somehow trying to block out Ron's vile words, to her disappointment it didn't.

A violent kick came in contact with her frail ribs, a deafening crack echoed in her mind.

Hermione yelped in pain, a second kick aggressively came in contact with her waist.

Unexpectedly a new weight came on top of Hermione, her worst fears coming alive once again. Hermione tried to zone out think of happy things, but she knew it was happening again.

"No! No Ron! Please!" Hermione pleaded, begging for a shred of humanity.

Ron just chuckled and continued un-buttoning her jacket. Hermione closed her eyes, Ron's voice was barley a whisper, "This time I'm going to take it slo-."

Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because he was harshly pulled off Hermione.

He let out a cry as a fist slammed into his face, "Hermione said no, you filthy, disgusting, pathetic little worm!" Malfoy's soft but furious voice wavered a bit when he looked at the blood seeping through Hermione's jacket.

He punched Ron again, and threw him aggressively on the ground, "Get out of here!"

Ron nodded swiftly, eyes wide with fear, he ran.

Malfoy sighed his hands trembling with anger.

Hermione was whimpering softly, she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her rib was killing her.

Gently Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's bleeding, broken ribs.

"Brackium Emendo." Hermione gasped in relief as the pain on her ribs slowly disintegrated.

Then Malfoy did the most surprising thing yet. He slowly got on his knees, picked her up and hugged her.

Hermione had never had a hug so warm and safe. Ever so softly she ran her hand through his silky white blonde hair, letting it strain through her aching fingers.

She felt him sigh with relief, his grip gently tightened, "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

Hermione smiled weakly, "I'm just glad you came. Thank-you Malfoy."

Tears where running down Hermione's cheek, she didn't know what they were for, perhaps misery after Ron's abuse, grief with this pregnancy or maybe, just maybe it was happiness, happiness of the feel of Malfoy's warm breath on her cheek, his strong arms around her waist. Hermione smiled for the first time in ages, yes, this was the reason for her tears.

**Note: Expect an update soon, I really hope this chapter was good. I believe I should change this story to M because it's getting quite violent. Oh and please review. Till the next time *ZOOOOOM***


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm dreadfully sorry I haven't updated, I've been trying but writers block is a little bitch. Lets just say this chapter took me about 3 months….. maybe longer ^.^ I haven't written in a while so it might not be that good but as usual enjoy ^.^**

A rapid knock awoke Dumbledore from his slumber. He shot a look at the clock and sighed. It was quite late for a visitor, after hour's infact.

He gave a defeated sigh, "Come in."

Hermione walked in slowly, with Malfoy by her side. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed; there was something different about both of them. Hermione; usually clean and neat, was in total dismay. But Malfoy, there was a… new light about him.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. How can I help you?" He smiled kindly. Hermione stared at him for a split second and slowly walked over to a chair by the headmaster's desk, shortly she was followed by Malfoy.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Brief glances were exchanged by the two adolescents. Malfoy gently reached over and touched Hermione's shoulder. She didn't seem to notice at all.

"Ms Granger, perhaps you could enlighten me on this whole situation? I can help."

Dumbledore stared at her wondering what happened to that smart, brave little girl which started here no little then 5 years ago.

"Please, Hermione." Malfoy stared at her, a pleading look plastered on his pale face.

Reluctantly Hermione started to talk, she told him everything. Dumbledore's eyes stayed attentive and sympathetic through the whole thing.

"Miss granger… I am sorry to see such a young, bright girl in such… dia circumstances. Do any of you know the whereabouts of Ronald?"

Malfoy looked grim, "No, he ran off…"

Dumbledore shook his head in dismay, "Malfoy wait here with Miss Granger, I'm going to alert the other teachers and find Mister Weasley."

Dumbledore hurried out the door, his fast steps echoed along the hall.

Hermione let out a sad sigh, and gently leaned back on the chair. She tried to think of other things but Ron's cruel face kept crawling into her mind.

"You did the right thing…" Malfoy's voice was soft and gently, "Ron will never hurt you again."

Hermione met his gaze, "There's so much more to consider! What about Harry and all the other students? What will we tell them, how will I explain where I was?" Malfoy looked down. A bit more quietly she added, "How can we explain that you're suddenly my friend?"

Malfoy didn't answer, but his posture stiffened.

Hermione bit her lip the room was suddenly silent and unwelcoming. Her thoughts swirled, just one week ago she had not a worry in the world, Malfoy was still an enemy, Ron still her best friend, what would happen now, what was in the future for her? Would she drop out of school? How would she tell Harry, or her parents….?

"Hermione?" Malfoy's voice was soft and careful, his tone was resembled like he was talking to a timid animal.

She looked up roused from her thoughts, "Yes?" her voice was soft but sounded very weary.

"Listen."

"To wha-." Her words where cut off from fast steps and harsh whispers coming up the hallway.

Dumbledore was the first to appear through the doorway, followed by Prof. Mcgonagall, Snape and many other teachers. They all looked grave.

Malfoy stood up, "What's happened?"

Dumbledore took in a breath, "Ronald is gone."

Xx

The sound of the harsh running water resonated against the walls; Malfoy looked down at his hands.

He winced; they were covered in dry blood.

Suddenly he felt dirty, unclean. He had to get off the blood, get it off now. Maybe, just maybe the cool running water will wash away his resentment.

His father's words echoed in his head;

_You will never be good enough for anyone. You don't know anything you sad, pathetic boy. _

He clenched his teeth and stared at himself in the dirt speckled mirror.

His white blonde hair was filthy and oily, his striking blue eyes tired and unfocused. He closed his eyes and exhaled, maybe his father was right, he was pathetic and useless; He shouldn't have lost control when he saw that little redhead weasel doing unforgivable things to Hermione…..

Hermione.

So beautiful and delicate, a wave of fury ran through his body as he thought of her bruised figure. Nobody deserves that, not even him….

A memory surrounded him, a memory of cold faces staring at his naked body, laughing as he cried out. He was only about 14 then, but that didn't stop them. Nothing could stop them.

Malfoy cringed, that was one of the many memory's that haunted him.

Hands still trembling he ran a hand over his hair, trying somehow to take his focus of the one thing which killed him inside.

I small but hearable voice roused his thoughts, "Malfoy?" It was Hermione. Her hair was knotty and disordered, dark rings surrounded her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep…" her voice was just a whisper.

Malfoy stared at her blue eyes narrowing, his expression was hard and cold. He wasn't the same as when he had rescued her, he'd locked everything back up again. Including his heart.

Swiftly he turned away avoiding her gaze. "I don't want to talk. You shouldn't have come to find me. It's after school hours." His voice was filled with sadness and frustration.

She bit her lip, fumbling with the hem of her jacket, "Listen Malfoy, you don't have to hide anything from me."

".." this time his voice was filled more with growing irritation then sadness. Even though Hermione was in a fragile state, being Hermione she had to have an explanation.

"What is wrong with you, first you hate me, and then you care about me, now you can't even look at me!" Now a bubbling anger was building in Hermione, she knew she should have had more control but something in her just burst and she just let go of everything, "You are one messed up person, is this some cruel joke that you're playing on me!"

Malfoy became more rigid at every word thrown at him, "No, it's not a joke."

"Then what is it?"

He stayed silent, and quickly strode to the doorway. Still not facing her he mumbled, "Ron's out there somewhere be careful." He gave her one last pained look and walked away.

Xx

Ron slashed through the trees, the pain of his nose increasing. They wouldn't catch him, not until he had his revenge, not until he had Hermione, and he would do any means to get her. Patients he told himself.

**Patients. **

**Note: I will try my best to update. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Wow, has it been long. Sorry readers of this story, I am not going to lie saying I was busy or what not, I was lazy and have not been writing for a while. I seriously wrote this story almost 2 years ago but I don't think I have lost my writing spark! Now this may be in a different writing style then the other 3 chapters because I guess I am a different person, Haha. HOPEFULLY, my grammar is better this time round and enjoy.

_Cold hands wrapped around Malfoys pale neck, he let out a strangled cry as his hands grasped the air, aimlessly. _

_Grabbing for something not there, anything that could save him. 'It's pointless, you're going to die, there is nothing you can do,' a mocking voice in his brain whispered, 'you're hopeless, and you are going to die hopeless' He let out another cry as he stared into Ron's piercing blue eyes. _

_A boy he thought to be so gentle, weak even, was strangling him so mercilessly with such a cruel and evil look in his once placid eyes. _

_The urgency slowly left Malfoys body as he accepted the inevitable. Yes, he was going to die, but at least he had done some good, some good with the girl he loved. _

_He almost smiled, and that was good enough for him…._

Malfoy awoke sharply, a cold sweat had drenched his clothes and sheets. Instinctively he put his hands on his neck and gently prodded it, no pain. He frowned and looked around the room. No homicidal killers, he thought mockingly even though relief was flooding through him. He lay back down on his now damp bed, mind too active sleep as questions flashed through his mind. Did his mind admit he loved Hermione? Is Ron coming back? 'Ugh…' he muttered as he rubbed his eyes trying to block out questions he fought so hard to keep down. Stiffly he craned his neck to look at the small wooden clock by his bed: 3.32 am. Begrudgingly he slammed his face into the pillow, let out a loud groan and let himself fall back into sleep, hoping for no more murderous dreams.

Xx

Hermione had barely even opened her eyes before she was running to the sink of the dorms bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. As quickly as it had started, her morning sickness was over. She sighed and numbly walked back to her bed clutching her aching stomach, she had heard about the effects of pregnancy but never thought it would be THAT bad. 3 months along and her morning sickness hadn't slowed. She frowned and once again scolded herself for wanting to stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had offered to send her home but the Hermione spark within in her simply could not allow that. If she was going to raise this baby, she wants to be able to support it to the maximum of her abilities. Even in her predicament she thought sourly, education is still very important and the one bright light in her gloomy days, well maybe not the only light….. She mentally cursed herself. Once again she caught herself thinking about Malfoy. They hadn't talked since their fight in the bathroom and she promised herself he wasn't worth any thought. _His hair was so soft to touch, remember the way it felt when you ran your hands through it' ._Damn. Another slip up. She bit her lip and checked her watch, she let out a surprised squeak. 30 minutes to class. She ran to her dresser, grabbing clothes off the floor in the process, oh boy was she going to be late, but that was the least of her troubles she thought bitterly, her first class was joined with Slytherin.

Xx

Malfoy waited by the door of the dark arts room joking with one of his friends, but not whole heartedly. His mind was somewhere else, which could easily be known by the distant look in his blue eyes. He smiled uneasily and ran a hand through his white blonde hair. He didn't know why he was nervous. It was probably his upcoming quidditch game. 'Yeah, that's what it is' he assured himself. Not Hermione being in his class this morning. Not the way her eyes come alive as she answers a question, not the way she smiles as she grabs her stomach when she thinks no one is watching, not the way her barely manageable hair frizzes up and is barely maintainable….Guiltily, he found himself smiling but quickly snapped out of it when a cold voice cut into his daydreaming, 'Out of the way.' Snape said menacingly as he shoved a key in the door, 'Perhaps if you spent as much time studying as you did daydreaming, Malfoy, all your assignments would be finished.' He smiled unemotionally as he walked swiftly into the now open classroom, his sleek cape flying up behind him. Malfoy took his seat sheepishly and automatically scanned the room for Hermione. She was one down of his row and about 7 seats away, her back straight and her hair in a messy braid. Her slight frame showed no signs of pregnancy yet and hardly anyone knew. The students would have a field day if they found out any of this scandalous information. It would spread like wildfire if anyone knew, Malfoy sighed, the people here would kill for such a convicting story. His mind drifted back to class, Snape was explaining (in detail) different types of Gnomes. Resentfully he started copying down notes but found his eyes drift back to Hermione. She seemed completely indulged in the lesson, she always was, regardless of the subject, such a love of learning he thought happily, a half smile came upon his face but it was short lived as Snapes intimidating voice boomed his name, ' Draco Malfoy,' He waited a few seconds that seemed to last forever as the whole class eyed him, ' I do believe we are studying Gnomes, not Ms Granger, so if you could please tear your eyes away from her and focus it would be much appreciated.' He smiled menacingly looking Malfoy dead in the eye. Unhurriedly he turned and flipped a slide and continued on with his lesson. Malfoy looked down; ashamed. His face going beet red. 'What is wrong with me?' He muttered to himself as his friends nudged him and laughed.

Xx

Ron made his way through the busy streets on London as stared at a piece of paper with a simple address handwritten in cursive writing. A man knocked his shoulder and muttered a 'Sorry' as he hurried along, Ron almost made a grab for his wand but stopped himself before he did something he would regret, he still had work to do. He walked along the streets until he found a simple suburban street with identical houses. A slow smile spread across his face as he found the right house. He knocked on the door and not 10 seconds later a kind looking middle aged woman answered the door. She had high cheekbones a long brown hair and looked like she was a heartbreaker in her youth. She smiled ' Hello, what can I do for you?' Ron chuckled politely, ' I am a friend of your daughters, she wanted me to give you a message.' The womans eyes came alive, ' Oh! You know Hermione! Your Ron right? Come in, come in.' She ushered him inside and they both sat down in the living room on a comfy brown leather couch, the room was classically decorated with pictures of Hermione all over the walls and mantelpiece. 'Hermione told me so much about your adventures at Hogwarts! Though I haven't heard from her or the school for about 3 months.' she frowned for a moment but perked up as she focused on Ron, but her instincts picked up sending her silent warnings, she ignored them half-heartedly, dismissing in claims of foul play on this innocent young man. 'Hermione is fine,' Mrs Granger could instantly her the change in his voice, 'but she won't be for long.' Ron smiled sweetly as he whipped out his wand, 'Okay well I think it's time you should leave..' she muttered, obviously in a panic. 'Oh I will, in a minute.' He pointed the wand at her as she screamed.

'Avada Kedavra'

Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that, I plan to write a new chapter soon and I plan to have some romance in it. Um yeah. Please review. Sorry for the long wait, etc. Later chickas.


End file.
